


Love on the island

by valentine192



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Sex, Beaches, Bottom Loki, Day At The Beach, Drama, Drama & Romance, Good Loki, Happy Ending, Hipster Loki, Hipsters, Inspired by Music, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Music, Musicians, One Night Stands, Romance, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine192/pseuds/valentine192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor escaped to the island for a vacation; Loki escaped to the island to be happy. What they found was their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on the island

The sand of the beach was white, its clarity second to none. The water of the ocean was bright, the sun’s rays playfully gliding against its surface. And the people, in their summer suits, frolicked under the sun. The waves were high, and sea shells decorated the rocks of the cliff in a relaxing manner.

 

Thor threw the volleyball in the air and hit it, spiking it straight to the ground, and Sif fell on her side. She stood up, white sand falling from her hair, and gave Thor her middle finger. Her partner, Volstagg, laughed. And Fandral, Thor’s partner, laughed as Thor grinned. Hogun, who was sitting on a beach chair nearby, just watched the people swim. Thor threw the volleyball again, shouted, “Get ready!” and sent another spike towards Sif. Sif bent her knees, targeted the ball, and hit it back.

 

*~*

 

The little house in the quaint town of that island was quiet. No one was talking, no television was turned on, no music was playing. The windows were closed, the curtains covering the scene from the outside to give the owner some solace. In the kitchen was a cup of coffee and a book. In the living room, there was one television and musical instruments. Drums. Piano. Guitar. And even a mic stand. Incense was by the corner, its smell spreading throughout the room. And plants, different kinds, were at every corner.

 

Loki came out of the bedroom. He stretched his arms up and yawned. His hair was disheveled and reached his shoulders. The only piece of clothing that covered him was his boxers, and a tattoo was on his right shoulder. It said, “Proud rebel.” He walked to the kitchen and drank his coffee. Then, he took his book and walked back to his bedroom. He simply wore a tank top and board shorts, checked his hair, then walked out of the house into the beach.

 

*~*

 

The night at the beach was wild. People of different races were shouting, getting drunk, dancing on the beach. Shell necklaces were around their necks and they tried to learn the language of the locals while making fools of themselves. Different bars have opened, and numerous shacks by the beach were filled with drunks. In the middle of the famous beach, a band was playing. There were chairs and tables in front of them, and people were listening, jamming along, dancing along, all the while talking to their friends and having fun.

 

Thor laughed while a local lady, her skin a smooth brown, exotic and unique to Thor, sat on Thor’s lap. The tips of her fingers traced Thor’s stubble while Thor’s hand stayed silent on the woman’s hip. While Thor wore his tank top, the woman was in a simple green bikini. In Thor’s hand was a beer. On the table were dozens of beer bottles. Around him, his friends were laughing and fooling. Fandral, himself, had a lady on his own lap. And Thor’s own woman was forcing Thor to look at him, but Thor could not keep his eyes off of the singer on the stage.

 

*~*

 

Nine people stood on the stage, most of whom were playing the tribal instruments of the island. There were grooving to the music, each of whom had their own world but still in teach with one another. The music was loud, and this was paradise for them. Performing on the beach, the moon already high in the night sky, its reflection dancing upon the ocean. The air was cool, its wind calm, and fire dancers were spread on the beach. It was an ongoing party. It was _paradise._ There was happiness. And, despite the alcohol, the children ran freely with no fear or worries of anything.

 

Loki took the mic and started singing. And when his voice touched the mic and laid upon the expanse of the beach, everything disappeared. For him, there were no people watching him but there was laughter. Happiness. And when they cheered, nothing, because whether or not they applauded him, he would still sing. He would still be happy. He would never leave his paradise. And so he started jumping, clapping, grooving to the song. He walked to the one of the drummers, placed the mic by the drums, and nodded his head. Then he walked around the stage, his stage presence being second to none because, for him, this was freedom. And when he sang the last note of the song, he spread his arms wide. The people stood up, Loki closed his eyes as the performance finally came to an end. And he basked in that eternal joy. And when he opened his eyes again, he smiled at the moon and whispered, “Thank you.”

 

*~*

 

The people have started to retire for the night and Volstagg was carrying a rather drunk - _very_ drunk - Fandral in his arms. Sif was making out with one of the fire dancers and has already bid them a good night and that she shall see them again in the morning. Hogun shook his head at that but he, too, found someone to spend the night with that he walked away. Thor’s lady and Fandral’s lady both pouted and asked to be with Volstagg instead, but Volstagg politely declined their offer and fought against the temptation because he vowed loyalty to his wife.

 

Thor was not with them anymore. He walked away right after the performance and has stuck himself against the hip of the singer of the band.

 

*~*

 

The members of the band have scattered to the shacks to celebrate another performance, to drink, to smoke, and to (if they were not taken) get a body to love for the night. Their instruments were by the stage, near the little shack where their instruments were usually placed.

 

Loki was gone. He was walking to his own little house near the beach, and he was leading this Norwegian behind him.

 

*~*

 

The moment the door closed, Thor pushed Loki against the wall. He took the smaller man’s wrists and pinned it above Loki’s head. Loki laughed and tried to say, “the lights,” but Thor quickly pushed his lips against Loki’s. And, without another thought, Loki smiled. And when he moaned, Thor pushed the tip of his tongue against Loki’s lips. Loki moaned again and allowed him in, and when their tongues touched, they found a new addiction.And while Thor was dominating, Loki submitted to him without any questions.

 

The air around them grew heavy and warm, and Thor pulled away from Loki. Loki smiled and Thor reached for the light switch a feet away from Loki’s head and turned it on. And though he was given a view of Loki’s little house, he did not give it any attention because he was too enchanted by the man in front of him.

 

Thor cupped Loki’s face and Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. It was as if they were born to find each other because they fit, and Thor could not look anywhere else but Loki’s green eyes. And Loki could not get enough of Thor’s scent. They were both intoxicated.

 

Thor pressed his thumbs against Loki’s cheeks and rubbed his thumb carefully against those perfect cheekbones. He whispered to Loki’s lips, “You were amazing out there.” Then, he saw Loki’s tattoo which said “Proud rebel.” He grinned and asked, “Why _proud rebel?_ ”

 

Loki smirked and said, “I thought that we were going to fuck before we were going to exchange life stories?”

 

And, without one single complaint, Thor kissed Loki again and tore their clothes off.

 

*~*

 

Loki was on his stomach, his hips pulled up. His hands were clutching the bedsheets underneath him, his knuckles already turning white because of the pressure. His mouth was open, his eyes painfully closed as he wantonly moaned beneath the man who thrusted inside his warmth. The hands on his hips were warm, and when they climaxed, the air just grew even hotter. But it wasn’t only the heat of passion, but the heat of something else.

 

Thor pulled out and laid himself beside Loki. He took the smaller man in his arms and when Loki placed his head on Thor’s chest just above Thor’s heart, they both closed their eyes and listened to the peaceful movement of the ocean.

 

*~*

 

The sun rose and Thor woke up first. He wanted to wake Loki but was not sure on how the man would react, so he quietly left hoping that he would get back in time. Thankfully, he did. Loki was still asleep, and Thor spread the breakfast dishes which he bought from the outside. Then, he sat on the sofa in the living room. That was when he started to look around the room and smiled. There were instruments everywhere, and books, and paintings. He reached for the coffee table and took one of the books. It was still wrapped in its plastic, and that’s when he read the name of the author, “Loki Laufeyson.”

 

“Hmm…” said Thor, thinking, _‘That’s a famous…’_ “Oh, fucking shit. I slept with a famous author.”

 

*~*

 

Loki woke up and found Thor gone from his side. Instead of doing the walk of shame, Loki just stood up. He took a new pair of boxers from his underwear drawer and took a shower. When he was done, he sighed. He was used to this. After all, he did not believe in love - wait, no, he _did._ He just believed that he’ll never find love for himself. After all, he was married to his music and his career. And he has already conditioned himself to love everyone, but to never give himself fully to just one person. No one would be able to live with his life.

 

When he opened the door to the living room, the towel that he was using to dry his hair dropped to the floor.

 

*~*

 

_Loki Laufeyson, American writer and musician._

 

_At the age of 22, Loki Laufeyson was filed by his family as a missing person. He was found three years later in the pacific where he learned the language of the natives and has become a known performer in the island. And, because of the culture in the island, Loki managed to get a citizenship there easily that he was never deported._

 

_A year later, Loki published a number of books which he has written through the years. Claiming that he never wanted to publish it because he feared that his family might track him, Loki released every single book which, though fiction, attacked social conditioning including gender inequality, racism, power struggles, etc. Four of those books released in that year reached number one in a number of charts. One of those books received a Pulitzer Prize._

 

_The following year, Loki has started singing internationally by having concerts in Europe and Asia._

 

_Recently, he has signed a contract under Sony Records and is working on releasing his first American/International Album. And he has been rumoured to have been casted to be the lead of this upcoming major Hollywood film._

 

*~*

 

Thor put his phone down and stared at Loki who was staring at him with a blank expression on his face. Thor smiled and said, “Wow, you’re gorgeous and you’re amazing.”

 

Loki frowned. “I thought that you left already.”

 

“No. I think you’re interesting.” Thor crossed his legs and shifted on the sofa. “Besides, you’re _really_ interesting. So, why are you not in America recording?”

 

Loki shrugged. “I’m leaving next week.”

 

“Oh…” Thor’s expression dropped.

 

“Why?” asked Loki. “You’re just a vacationer here. You’ll be leaving too.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Don’t give me that look,” Loki scowled. “I’m sick of it.”

 

“Why?” asked Thor. “Do all the people react the same way?”

 

“I’m ambitious. This is supposed to be my break before I go to America to start recording, to start giving shows, to do collaborations, all the while filming this movie. I’m unbelievably ambitious because, look at what I’m doing.” Loki sat beside Thor and laid his hand on Thor’s knee. “I’m supposed to be resting but I’m still working, but my work is me. It’s what makes me happy. For me, my work is my paradise.”

 

Thor smiled gently and rubbed Loki’s shoulder in a loving way. “Yeah, I read your blog while you were reading so I know how you feel.” Loki glared but Thor continued. “I would say that you need to relax, but I would also tell you not to. Because? Well, you explained that well enough in your blog, and I understand. You’re not wasting time, and you’re living life to the fullest. You lost time trying to please everyone, and, now, you’re just you. Happy. If your work makes you happy, then work every single fucking day of your life.”

 

Loki stared at Thor because he has never heard anyone tell him that before. And, bewildered, he grabbed Thor’s face and pressed their lips together. If only he believed that he was capable of loving someone the same way he loved his work or passion, then he would let himself fall for this man. However, he would be travelling. He would be busy. He would spend every hour of every single day working - or having fun and being in paradise - and would never have time for anyone else but the fire that burns inside of him.

 

When Loki pulled away, Thor asked, “Can I at least have your email? Your number? Viber? Whatsapp? Facebook? Twitter? And-”

 

Loki kissed him again.

 

*~*

 

Seven years later…

 

Loki sat on a chair in this studio. There were people in the audience, cameras everywhere, and in front of him was this American host. In the past four years, Loki has been named as one of the most wanted men on Earth and, along with receiving numerous awards, has been recognised by the UN and other serious organisations for his efforts to bring change.

 

“So, Loki,” said the host, “you’re known as a workaholic.”

 

Loki nodded. “I at least give myself one day a week to recover because it gets tiring. But, other than that little holiday, I work twelve hours a day. That includes practice. It’s normal for me to have thirty hour work days but I don’t recommend it. I’m just a workaholic, but it’s because I love this. You already know my story. I’m not wasting time.”

 

“But your schedule is-”

 

“Maddening?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Loki laughed. “It is. If I’m not filming, I’m recording. If I’m not doing either, I’m writing. I make sure to write every day, and I audition at every audition I see. My manager does a good work also. He’s as ambitious as me and so I never have more than two days off unless, of course, if I’m already having a heart attack. But, honestly, I love this.”

 

“And, before this interview, you were where?”

 

Loki laughed and threw his head back. “Honestly, I can’t remember. My life is too fast paced that I mix the days up.” Loki bit his lower lip and looked up to think. Then, he said, “Ah, yes! It’s just 10am, right? Well, I got here at 7am for hair and make up. Before that, I was at the studio vocalising. I have a recording after this so, since I can’t prepare after this interview, I prepared before.”

 

“And after the recording?”

 

“I’ll be flying to Africa tomorrow in the afternoon. My manager already packed my clothes so we’re good. I also have my laptop ready because I’ll be writing on the flight.”

 

*~*

 

Ten minutes into the interview…

 

“Why _proud rebel?_ ”

 

“I rebelled against my family and they called me crazy and mad. I couldn’t blame them. I was not like them. I was not like the society. I was different. And they valued business, I valued art and freedom. When I rebelled, they thought of me as a problem child, but only when I rebelled and ran away did I see the world. It was only then that I saw kindness, that I became who I was. And it was only then that I saw how horrible our social conditioning is. We lose our happiness into adulthood, and we lose the real essence of peace as well. They thought that art is for the slackers, then call me a slacker. I’m damn happy.”

 

*~*

 

Ten more minutes into the interview…

 

“Now-”

 

Loki interrupted the interviewer and said, “Yes.”

 

“What?”

 

“I read the questions, so I know what you’re going to ask. And I’m saying yes.”

 

The interviewer smiled.

 

Loki turned to the camera and said, “I wanted to keep this a private affair because I did not want him to be burdened with the burdens of being a public person. Though he’s very good looking and looks like a Greek God, he actually models as well, he grew up with a private family so he was scared of us making this public. I, too, was frightened. Not because of what we are because we are proud of love, but because I did not want him to lose his freedom. He values that.”

 

And, as what they planned, Thor came on stage. The audience stared and Loki stood up. He gestured to Thor and proudly announced, “My manager and my lover. The only one who can handle my ambitiousness, and the only one who I have truly loved. He is my sun, and I am his moon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread so... sorry :D


End file.
